quellasfandomcom-20200214-history
Elodian
Race: Zil/Strix Birthplace: The Sea of Aren Birth date: 2W: 4ED: Yr. 727 Death: Age: ~294 years old (as of 2W: TS: 21) Class: Scholar Brawler (Scholar/Pugalist Multiclass) Titles: The Namer, The Scholar, The Fist Of Spring, Of The Early Sea, Friend of Dwarves, The Silver Wing, The Hand of Strength and Sorrow, Aligence: Mutci, Westerock, The Court of Tides, Religion: Campaign: End Times (2W: 4ED: Yr. 1000 -- 2W: TS: Yr. 20?) Charecter Bio. Write the first section of your page here. Elodian's Tome The Followers of The Silver Wing The religon, is based on a set of paths its followers take led by the Paradigm's of each Order The path of Knowledge- This path, of scholars and teachers, those who wish to know the worlds secrets. its Paradigm, Srean, is the head Priest of the order, leading the church of Elodian The path of Strenght- The path of Insight- The path of Memory- The path of Dusk- The Church of Elodion The Church of Elodion is seperated into Five Devisions The Paradigm of Lore has command of the Ardents, A group of the church devoted to the reaserch of scolarly persuits. The ardents are grouped by the color of their robes. A white ardent studies religion, a brown ardent studies nature and growth, a red ardent is a student of war, gray's study negotiation, orange's study healing, blue's study magic, blacks study machienary. Each color is led by a magister. An ardent is expected to publish a work of literary work in his field by the end of each year. The Paradigm of Defence leads the Holy Legion of The Silver Wing A religious war machine, each oficer is a priest. Three Divisions- The Arieth Devision Holy Artillary Company , a company of siege specialists, with mobile trebushets, balistas, and cannons. The Holy Mounted Sky Knights of Collis , Is a mounted devision of the Knights, mounted on scalled flying lizards called Raken they are mostly a small strike force, and scouting devision, at this point, though it will expand as the tame population or Raken expand. The beasts were found in the mountains of Collis. each beast carries two riders, one piolet, and one marksman, the marksman sits behind a rotating ballista turret built into the saddle (a cannon being too heavy). The Knights of Agility also control communication, Each priest of any order leaving the city is given a tamed Bird, that is trained to carry messages. The Arieth Devision Holy Garrison, the footmen of the order, Armed (officially) with Standard Issue Fishery Hand Pistols, Fishery Long-Blades, and Fishery Longbarrel Rifles. It is the largest devision of the army. The Paradigm of Labor leads the workforce Basically he controlls trade and production of all non-military goods. 'The Paradigm of Light Leads the church under Elodion ' He bridges the gaps between the devisions of the church. The Settlement of Arieth At the conclusion of the end times, with his following of Mutsi, Catfolk, Kitsune and Humans Elodian led his followers through the trouble-filled sea, stoppping at trade ports along Kagwher picking up followers along the way, purchasing large ammounts of slaves from the ports. Upon arival in the land of Collis, they settled on the coast in a large bay. carving the city out of the mountains with the power of gunpowder. Over the span of two years the city grew rapidly as the Mutsi population grew exponentianally, as well as the large population of human svartelfar and kassathin's that had been previously slaves. The city, made entirely of stone from the mountains sits atop a cliff above the bay, below the port city, with large stone docks that extend out into the bay. Three coleges were erected in the city propper, One for music, led by a bard named Lyra, one of artisanry and craft, by the Mutsi master artisan Fiek, and one to schollarly purposes, Led by the human woman Reina. The land is ruled by a theocracy under Elodian. The Artificery, called the Fishery by most is a large factory, basically. It produces the weapons used by the Holy Legion of The Silver Wing, the standard uniform of priesthood, as well as military dress and armor. The Fishery also has an experimental facility for the creation of new devices under the controll of the Black Ardent's.